Yo también puedo soñar
by YogurBaby
Summary: "Siempre me dejas solo, siempre te vas con él y solo te dignas a mirarme y sonreírme. Yo también se fingir, se fingir que no me afecta, se fingir que no le odio, se fingir que estás conmigo". Epecial de San Valentín. Bratters :3


**¡Hola! Ya se que hace tiempo que he dejado un poquito rezagado mi perfil, pero ha sido por temas escolares, exámenes, bla bla bla. El caso es que hoy traigo como especial de San Valentín un pequeño song fic (Al igual que la última vez es la traducción de una canción). Esta vez será una historia narrada por... ¡BRADLEY! (El que no es Biggle xD *Chistaco) Contando cómo se siente al estar enamorado de Butters y que él no le corresponde :(**

**La canción original es "Dreams" de Brandi Carlile (Tal vez os suene por el especial de 50 clásicos de Disney, yo la saqué de allí :D).**

**Nada más que decir, espero que paséis un feliz día de los enamorados (Aunque aún sea pronto), tengáis pareja o no, los que no podéis aprovechar para buscar una ;) ¡Yo estoy en ello :D!**

**SP no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**...**

_Sueños, tengo sueños,_

_cuando estoy despierto,_

_cuando estoy dormido._

Otra vez igual, me encuentro en la soledad imaginando tu presencia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios me castiga de esta forma? Como si verte en los brazos de otro no fuera suficiente castigo para mí.

_Y tú apareces en mis sueños,_

_estás debajo de mi piel,_

_¿Cómo soy tan débil?_

Él no te merece, nadie como él jamás podría merecerte, puede que yo tampoco, pero al menos intento luchar por tí. Te engañó, te engañó como a un tonto con su palabrería barata y su atractivo.

_Y ahora, en mis sueños,_

_puedo ver el camino, _

_y puedo confesar._

_Me lo guardo para mí,_

_se lo que significa,_

_no te puedo tener,_

_pero puedo soñar._

Me duele el estómago, jamás había llorado tanto, jamás desde que me dijiste que ya tenías a alguien y me tiraste como a un sucio papel. ¿Acaso él alguna vez te lo confesó, o simplemente con un par de halagos y un beso con lengua te lo dijo todo?

_¿Cuánto tiempo aguantas la respiración?_

_¿Sabes contar hasta diez?_

_¿Puedes dejarlo pasar?_

_Guarda, ¿lo puedes guardar?_

_Guárdalo bajo llave, ¿aguantará?_

Puede que te conozca más que yo, pero es porque ambos habéis evitado que yo aprenda más alejándote de mí. Desde que te vi lo supe, él tardó años en darse cuenta, ¿por qué no me merezco una oportunidad?

_Y ahora, en mis sueños,_

_puedo ver el camino, _

_y puedo confesar._

_Me lo guardo para mí,_

_se lo que significa,_

_no te puedo tener,_

_pero puedo soñar._

_Oh, yo también puedo soñar,_

_yo también puedo soñar._

Mil veces he imaginado, cómo sería si estuvieras conmigo. Cuando estoy solo, suelo fingir que estás a mi lado, te hablo y me imagino lo que contestarías, pienso en ello y me siento bien por unos momentos, hasta que recuerdo que no estás.

_Mente, ¿puedes leer mi mente?_

_Soy un libro abierto,_

_¿estoy demostrando mi amor?_

Tú lo sabes bien, tú sabes bien que yo te amo, más que a nadie en este mundo. Siempre me regalas tu feliz sonrisa como premio de consolación, porque sabes que daría mi vida por un segundo entre tus brazos, por un minuto a solas, por un simple roce de labios, pero nunca me darás nada de eso.

_Y ahora, en mis sueños,_

_puedo ver el camino, _

_y puedo confesar._

_Me lo guardo para mí,_

_se lo que significa,_

_no te puedo tener,_

_pero puedo soñar._

_Yo también puedo soñar, soñar, soñar._

_Yo también puedo soñar._

Lo que ignoras es mi dolor, yo también se ocultar mis emociones frente a ti, una puñalada cada vez que le agarras de la mano, un puñetazo cada vez que le abrazas, me ahogo cada vez que le das un beso. Pero prefiero que no sepas esto, nunca soportaría verte sufrir por mi culpa y te dejo marchar tranquilo. Tú seguirás con tu vida, pero yo al menos aún puedo soñar.

**...**

**Fin :D**

**¡Já, no quise que acabara bien! Después de tanto pastel y cursilada con Jimmy y Nathan pensé que tocaba un poquito de rechazo, y pensé "¿Quién mejor que estos dos?" Sorry para los que no les haya gustado, pero me encanta hacer sufrir a la gente con temas amorosos :)**

**P.D: Por si alguien no lo vio, hay un Bunny tremendo ahí metido ;)  
**

**Algún día, haré un fic feliz de Bratters. ¡Pero ese día no es hoy!**

**¡Nos leemos! :))**


End file.
